Vampires of the Iliac Bay
Vampires of the Iliac Bay Out of all the regions in Tamriel, it is the Iliac Bay region that plays host to the greatest number of Vampiric Bloodlines in Tamriel, having a grand total 9. Each of these undead families have their share of holdings throughout both High Rock and Hammerfell, and most of them have been engaged in a shadow war with each other for many eras. Many of these lineages claim descent from the Blood Matron, Lamae Bal, through the first victims that she claimed on the night she rose after Molag Bal ravaged her to spite Arkay. In spite of the events of the Miracle of Peace, very little has changed for the Vampires of the Iliac Bay. They still continue to war with each other for every scrap of land possible, though some have been keeping more of an eye on the mortal realm as of late. Due to the recent spate of political turmoil that once more shakes High Rock, the Bloodlines that have holdings within the Breton homeland have sought to take advantage of the upheaval for their own advantages...some are even trying to hammer in the division wherever they can, for fears that a united High Rock will pose a great threat to their machinations. Furthermore, tongues have been waggling aplenty in the Courts of the Iliac Vampires; for the past two centuries, a newcomer has arrived on the scene....a Vampire from an alien Bloodline not of the region. Attempts have been made to oust this Luic de Felloux, but all attempts to do so have ended with the assassins being gruesomely ripped to pieces. Traits of the Illiac Bloodlines Whilst the Bloodlines themselves have traits that are unique to their respective lineages, all Vampires of the region share some core traits. To begin with, when a person contracts the disease, they truly die within three days after a nightmarish slumber, but then awaken days later...sometimes within their own tombs. After that, the newly-awakened Vampire develops quite a few traits. To begin with, they develop the physiological augmentations common to all of the Vampiric Bloodlines present within the region, becoming stronger, faster and tougher than they were in life. Like the Bloodlines of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, their curse has stages...but with a difference. Whilst the Volkihar and the Ordo seem to grow stronger with their stages, the weaknesses of the Iliac Bloodlines instead increase whilst their powers remain extremely potent. As to how the rest of their powers manifest, all of them manifest the power to levitate and are instinctively capable of magically influencing mortals to do as their whim commands. Appearance can vary from Bloodline to Bloodline, though the majority bear pallid complexions, sharp fangs and red-tinted eyes...all of which become more apparent as their curse advances. Furthermore, all of the Iliac Vampire bear no weakness to fire, something that often catches unwary foreign Vampire Hunters by surprise. It still hurts of course, but it isn't a bane to them compared to other Vampires. In terms of weaknesses, all Iliac Bloodlines share the same Vampiric aversion to sunlight. For most of them, there is no mercy; they always burn when exposed to the sun, and with each progression of the stages of Vampirism, the burning becomes ever stronger. However, to the ancients of the Bloodlines, the sun is no bother at all for some peculiar reason; some younger Vampires believe it to be some sort of arcane secret that the Elders horde for themselves, whilst others claim that the Blood becomes immune to sunlight once a Vampire reaches a certain age. Furthermore, if they do not satiate their thirst, the succour of sleep will not come for a Vampire, thus speeding their descent into madness and weakening them further. As for the stages of Vampirism, the longer such a Vampire goes without blood, the greater their weaknesses grow and their condition ever more apparent upon their features. Whilst not an inherent weakness, the fact that the Vampire truly dies for several days can also yield problems of its own...especially if their body is discovered. The Bloodlines Anthotis A lineage of Scholars and Schemers, the Vampires of the Anthotis Bloodline are blessed with an inhuman intelligence that further complements their Vampiric physiology. Indeed, such is their inherent intellect, even a dullard will become a genius. As a result, one would be hard-pressed to find a poor debate amongst their number, assuming one isn't on the menu. In terms of territorial holdings, the Anthotis maintain their traditional strongholds in the Alik'r Desert, Antiphyllos, Bergama, Dak'fron and Tigonus, all of which are within Western Hammerfell. In terms of recruits, the scholars favour anyone with an intellectual bent; as such, the bulk of their ranks consist of Academics, Mages and even tricksters and conmen. In terms of racial demographics, due to their location, 1/4 of the Anthotis' memberships comprises of Redguard, many of whom were cast out of their communities for practicing magic, something that is massively frowned on within their society. In the shadow wars against the other Bloodlines, they bring their collective intelligentsia to bear, concocting plans and schemes that would seem complex and could take a lifetime or more to come to bear. Amongst their greatest enemies are the Thrafey Bloodline, who they consider to be hopelessly dull, whilst the Thrafey consider them to be arrogant fools worthy with hollow, unfeeling unlives. However, the Anthotis have their own share of weaknesses that stem from their blood. As a result of their keen intellects, they are extremely prone to obsession and they may block everything else out to focus on their obsession should they happen across it. Naturally as their thirst increases, so too does their obsession, to the point that they will find themselves going insane over which to fulfill. Furthermore, the longer the individual remains an Anthotis Vampire, the more they found themselves becoming more cold and emotionless, even by Vampire standards. Indeed, it is rumoured that the ancients of the Bloodline are almost completely without emotion, with only their obsessions igniting any semblance of feeling in their unbeating hearts. As a result, the older Anthotis find it difficult to interact with other individuals since it becomes ever more difficult for them to relate. Garlythi A lineage of stoic warriors, the Garlythi see themselves as Vampiric Knights who seek to prove themselves in battle against the worthiest of foes; whether it be a fearsome being or the very elements themselves, they will find a way to do battle with it. As befitting of their martial inclinations, the Garlythi are blessed with the power to make their flesh as hard as stone. Indeed, even by Vampiric standards, trying to put them down by blade or arrow is often considered a nightmarish endeavour, since it is even reported that weapons have broken against their inhuman hides. However, in spite of their prowess and dark blessing, the Garlythi are among the least numerous of the Iliac Bloodlines; they often put their fledglings through trials that would see many of them killed, for there is no place for weaklings in their Bloodline. Furthermore, they have only two strongholds, both of which are in High Rock: Northmoor and Phrygias. However, none of the other Bloodlines, even their Lyrezi, who they regard as cowards, and Selenu enemies, have been able to push them from these strongholds. As such, like any Bloodline, the Garlythi are plagued by weaknesses to their own Bloodline. To begin with, they must feed regularly, otherwise their flesh begins to turn to stone. With each stage of Vampirism they undergo, the more their flesh petrifies until, eventually, by the time they reach stage 4, they are naught but unliving statues. For the Garlythi who was foolish enough to let themselves fall so far, it is a nightmare worse than death, since they are conscious for every minute of their imprisonment whilst their hunger ravages their psyche. As a result, this leads to their other weakness; they always find themselves glutting on blood, and when the petrification starts to hit, entire villages are massacred so that the terrified Vampire can prevent themselves from becoming prisoners in their own bodies. Haarvenu Hot and Cold, Fire and Ice, Sanguine and Melancholic...these are all terms that have been used to describe the Vampires of the Haarvenu Bloodline. Out of the Iliac Bay's Vampires, they rival the Lyrezi in terms of their bond with the mortal population, since they often like to take mortal friends and lovers. Indeed, this shows in their powers over Flame and Frost, manipulating and conjuring these elements as though they were simple extensions of their own will. As such, a Haarvenu's appearance is linked to Summer and Winter, becoming dusky and golden-eyed in the Summer months and pallid and dark-eyed in the Winter. Out of all the Bloodlines, they seem to care less about the shadow war between the Iliac Bloodlines then they do about acting for themselves. However, they will always throw themselves against their sworn enemies, the Montalion, with great passion or cold hatred (depending on the time of year). As such, their holdings lie within the regions of Anticlere, the Illesan Hills and Shalgora, where they bask in the hot Summer nights of the Iliac Bay and wallow in its cold Winter. The Haarvenu weakness is linked to the passing of the seasons, with their personalities shifting the closer one gets to Summer or Winter. A Vampire in its Summer phase can come across as a cheerful, outgoing being...but the closer one get to the middle of the season, the more extreme their behaviour becomes. The Haarvenu becomes more impulsive, more hot-tempered and more passionate in whatever it does. Eventually, around the time of Summer, the Bloodline itself becomes a hot mess, with tempers flying and all manner of mistakes being made in the pursuit of pleasure and gratification. In the Winter, a Haarvenu becomes withdrawn and almost sorrowful; this can cause them to push away loved ones and shutter themselves in isolation. Eventually, once the season hits its peak, the Bloodline becomes completely withdrawn, practically uncaring for the world around them, barely even stepping out from their havens to satisfy the first. For some Haarvenu, the Winter becomes too much for them to bear...so they often find themselves greeting the sun in an attempt to escape their season long melancholy. Khulari Meticulous, patient and ever watchful, the Vampires of the Khulari Bloodline are silent, undying Gargoyles that keep themselves distant from mortal society, only daring to enter to feed before vanishing; like their cousins amongst the Garlythi, they are also disinclined to leave their victims alive, but not out of gluttony. The Khulari have no wish for their victims to remember them because they are monstrous to behold. As such, because of their hideousness, their Bloodline culture is one of isolation within the old tombs of the Ra'Gada. This is easier to uphold, as their strongholds of in the Dragontail Mountains, Ephesus, Kozanset, Santaki and Totambu are all located within Hammerfell. Their most hated adversaries are the Anthotis, a rivalry that stems from one this Bloodline stating that the Khulari gift stems from mortals unable to comprehend their hideousness...this naturally ensured a hatred between the two lineages. The Vampires of the Khulari are all darkly blessed with the power to paralyse all beings with their gaze; indeed, the sensation is often described as a feeling of absolute terror that freezes the victim in place. As such, this is a good thing, since the Khulari are so monstrously hideous, that they can no longer blend in within mortal crowds, save for heavy clothing. Lyrezi A lineage of shadows and secrets, the Lyrezi are perhaps one of the most successful of the Iliac Bay Bloodlines. Indeed, it is no small feat to take a seat under the very noses the Direnni themselves. Your typical Lyrezi looks rather gaunt and pallid even by Vampire standards and always seem to move with a certain skittishness in their footsteps. As for how they function, they are a Vampiric family, thieves', spy and assassin guild all rolled into one, often selling their services (and their stolen goods) to the highest bidders amongst mortal and Vampire kind. As a result, whenever a lucky Vampire hunter happens across a Lyrezi lair, they find a place filled to the brim with purloined goods and blood money. Of course, if the occupant doesn't kill the intruder, they might instead try to bribe them...and that alone might mark them for turning. The Bloodline favour prospective recruits from illicit backgrounds, from corrupt officials, thieves and smugglers, since their profession require a cunning that make them valuable to the Bloodline. As such, the Lyrezi can be found in individual cells within the settlements of their High Rock territories. They've fortified themselves within Alcaire, the Isle of Balfiera, Koegria, Menevia, Old Orsinium and the Wrothgarian Mountains. As for the poorest-kept secret of their success, all Lyrezi are blessed with the power to become invisible; unlike other Vampires, who may only use it when they are starving, the Lyrezi can call upon their stealthy gifts whenever the whim calls them. Of course, the veteran members of the Bloodline always advise their fledglings to keep silent, for now amount of invisibility can obfuscate them from their enemies if they're being as loud as a drunken Nord. As for their Bloodline weakness, all Lyrezi are cursed with some manner of psychological abnormality; this can range from kleptomania, murderous compulsions or obsessive behaviour not unlike the Anthotis. Indeed, often times a Bloodline member finds themselves within a set profession based on their particular brand of insanity. However, there are some extremely unlucky Lyrezi who express melancholia, catatonia and even complete psychotic breakdowns that are completely unpredictable. Montalion One of the few Bloodlines to have holdings within both High Rock and Hammerfell, the Montalion are a lineage who style themselves as the Lords of Vampire kind, something which makes the other Bloodlines within the Iliac Bay disdainful to say the least. Indeed, from their perspective, they don't think they are Vampiric Lords...they know they are. As such, the Montalion are obsessed with aristocratic lineages, their code dictating that only those of high birth may be gifted with their strain of Vampirism...those who don't match with this standard, namely those peasants who've survived an attack and turned later on, are often hunted down and brought before the Elders to be executed. All of this is done to keep their bloodline 'pure', for they believe impurity will bring about their ruin. In terms of their unique bloodline gifts, all Montalion Vampires manifest an indomitable will makes them immune to mind tricks, even from other Vampires. Furthermore, as a side effect of this gift, they are completely and utterly fearless, a trait they see as being indicative of good breeding. The Montalion's High Rock Domains consist of Gavadon, Bhoriane and Wayrest and their Hammerfell territories consisting of Lainlyn, Mournloth and Satakalaam. However, as much they would deny any imperfection on their part, they are flawed as is the case with many a Vampire. Their indomitable wills and sheer fearlessness also means that they have severe problems with impulse control. If a Montalion feels that someone has slighted their honour, they must resist the urge to crush the offender where the stand. If they see something they want, they will want to have it at any cost. Naturally, the Bloodline brushes it off as merely the entitlements of the Highborn. Furthermore, due to the extreme selectiveness of prospect of Bloodline members, the Montalion are very few in number; that they continue to hold their domains is due to their high mortal stations and the manpower they can call upon to root out their rivals amongst the other Bloodlines. Selenu A most peculiar lineage, the Selenu are a Bloodline of Warriors and Spellswords who hire their services out as Sellswords to the highest bidders. However they are specialists, ideally favouring one kind of target for their jobs...Mages. Officially, this specialism is not personal for the Elders of the Bloodline, though given how many of them are Redguard in origin, there certainly will be few tears shed for a slaughtered mage. As such, the Selenu are divided into Cells, with each of their territories in Hammerfell playing host to a single Cell each. Each is presided over by an Elder, and all the Vampires under these old monsters are their descendants who swear unconditional oaths of loyalty to them. As such, the Cells see themselves as a family; even if a fellow Selenu hates your guts, they will be more than happy to rip your foe's head off if they so much as look at you askance. Betrayal of your kin often warrants execution, a fate that also is extended to illegitimate Selenu; they were not brought in the family, and as such, are unworthy of the Blood. Oftentimes for their mercenary contracts, they will send a mortal aspirant off to negotiate on their behalf, given their undead appearances. The Selenu hold territories in Abibon-Gora, Ayasofya, Cybiades, Kairou, Myrkwasa, Pothago and Sentinel In terms of the gifts they possess, the Selenu are so good at Mage-hunting because of their inherent Bloodline power; all of them are blessed with an immunity to magically conjured elements. Many a time has a Mage blasted them with the most powerful fireball they could muster, only to see a leering, fanged face grinning at them with hunger and malice. However, this resistance extends to magical flame, lightning and frost only ; a Selenu will still catch on fire if someone thrusts at a torch at him or if they have the strong misfortune to be struck by lightning in a storm. However, their reasons for their specialty in Mage-hunting does not stem from their resilience, but from their weakness. All Selenu are cursed with a potent addiction to Magicka-rich blood, something that only Mages, Altmer and Bretons tend to possess in abundance. Whilst regular blood is still nourishing for them, a Selenu who goes without this specific blood will undergo a series of withdrawal symptoms comparable to that of Skooma withdrawal. In the end, insanity awaits for the unfortunate sap who doesn't sate their craving for Magicka-filled blood for too long. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Bloodlines Category:High Rock Category:Hammerfell